Hotel Lehman
by LostinOblivion
Summary: Second story written for a challenge. There is a reason Matt and Emily use hotels, not apartments.


_The second story done for the Fox message boards challenge. As a note, these can be read as individual stories or a series. My original intention had been as stand alones, so I chose to leave in the reference to their first time outside of a hotel, though it's inconsistent with what I wrote for the first one. Thanks for reading and reviewing._

* * *

Matt came out of his dream in a slow haze, his mind still struggling to explain to him that the red-head in his dreams wasn't real. However, he soon realized the identical red-head in the bed was real; he was at another hotel with Emily. Normally he might consider dreaming about the same woman he was in bed with a very good sign, but he couldn't say that about this particular woman. Simply because this particular woman was his partner at work, and even if Cheryl wouldn't kill them if she found out, Emily seemed perfectly content with their arrangement. The two months of partners with benefits was going wonderfully.

So, on this Saturday morning, he struggled to wake up, blinking his eyes, not entirely convinced he wanted to be awake yet. He was pretty content spooned around his partner, enjoying the feel of her bare skin against his, and of her long locks tickling his nose. Of course, his relaxed bliss was interrupted by the shrill ringing of the phone. Had they told the concierge to wake them up by mistake? Not bothering to think this over, and eager to cut the device off before it woke his bedmate, he reached over, yanking it off the base. It seemed a strange phone for a hotel to have. He grunted out what he thought was a hello, but more closely resembled the mating call of a wild boar.

"Emily?" Cheryl's startled voice came through to his ear.

"What?" He grunted in alarm, and unintentionally out loud. He'd completely forgotten; this wasn't a hotel. Now that he glanced around, fully awake, that fact was crystal clear. Last night, tired of slinking around to hotels, they decided to chance Emily's apartment, which now proved to be a very bad idea.

"Uh, I'm looking for Emily Lehman?" Cheryl sounded confused.

Oh shit, oh shit, Matt thought, before grunting something unintelligible, and covering the phone. Then he preceded to gently shake Emily, who woke with a start, looking wildly around the room. Finally her eyes rested on Matt, who looked pained as he held the phone, still covered by his hand, out to her. She gave him an odd look, before he began mouthing their boss's name at her. Emily's eyes widened in panic as she looked from Matt to the phone and back again, grabbing it quickly from his hands.

"Cheryl?" She asked groggily.

"Yeah, sorry to interrupt…whatever I interrupted, but we have a situation and I need you."

"Sure, sure. Where is it?"

"42nd and Sequoia, it's a house. Guy has his family hostage." Cheryl sounded dubious as she spoke to her subordinate, like she didn't believe her.

"Right, I'll be right down. Just have to get dressed." Emily said eagerly, trying to get off the phone without any questions about the man that answered the phone.

"I figured as much," Cheryl smirked.

"Uh yeah. Okay, I'll get there as soon as I can." She answered, and both women were quiet for a minute.

"Why aren't you giving me any grief?" Cheryl asked.

"What?" Emily was confused and desperate to get off the phone.

"You and Matt always whine when I get you up on weekends, why aren't you now?"

"Uh, no point." Emily offered pathetically.

"Does this have something to do with the bear that answered the phone?"

"Uh, no. Just like I said no point in arguing."

"What's his name?" Cheryl asked with a suddenly curious tone.

"What?"

"His voice sounds familiar, what's his name?"

"Uh…um…" Emily picked the most unforunate moment to blank out on male names.

"You don't know his name, do you?" Cheryl asked, surprised but still clearly amused.

"Haha, no. Can't remember." Emily used her best innocent airhead voice.

"And I thought Matt was bad…okay, I'll see you in a bit." Cheryl said before hanging up.

Emily hit the talk button and flopped down on her bed, burying her face in her pillow, and groaning.

"What?" Matt asked her, rubbing her back.

"We have a situation to go to, when you answer you cell phone act surprised and annoyed to be woken up, and Cheryl now thinks I'm a whore." Emily said in all one breath, though the last part was really what stuck with him.

"She what? Why?"

"She asked me the name of the 'bear' that answered the phone and I couldn't think of a guy's name, other than Matt, so she thinks I don't know it, can't remember whatever." She explained pathetically.

Then Matt started laughing, trying to cover his mouth and hide it, but failing.

"Are you laughing at me?" She demanded annoyed.

"No, at the situation. And Em, I highly doubt Cheryl thinks that of you. She was probably more surprised than anything."

"What do you know about it? Evidently you she already expects that of you." Emily commented remembering Cheryl's last comment, about Matt.

"What do you mean?"

"After I gave her the impression that I bring random guys back to my apartment, she said she thought you were bad, care to explain?"

"Not really," he said, looking away from her, clearly not proud of the topic. She let it go for the moment, as they proceded to gather clothing and get ready.

"Matt?"

"Yeah?"

"We're switching back to hotels." She told him, to which he nodded.

"So which one you want tonight?" He asked with a cocky smile.


End file.
